1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a projection screen, and more particularly to a cabinet projection screen with an automatic push-pull structural function which can be integrated with a desk or a cabinet.
2. Related Art
For a long time, a projector is generally used for product, plan, picture, or video presentation during activities such as business conference, teaching demonstration, and mobile office, so as to achieve a large-screen display function. Currently, the screen of the projector is usually suspended in an office or some special sites for use due to its large area. However, with the increasingly growing house price in urban areas, the work area or living area of people becomes more and more limited, and as the conventional projection screen needs to occupy a specific position, inconveniences are resulted in the already limited work or living space of people. Therefore, versatile office furniture is urgently needed in houses or offices, so as to realize as many functions as possible, especially the projection function, in a small space.